Sailor Link
Sailor Link '''is a crossover between The Loud House and Sailor Moon. The crossover is about Lincoln, who has been turned into Linka by strange magic, discovering that the Louds have the abilities of Sailor Senshi. Characters '''Linka Loud- '''Originally Lincoln Loud, Linka was transformed into her female state by magic, as the gender was required to activate her hidden Sailor Senshi abilities. She is a reincarnation of Usagi Tsukino, the original '''Sailor Moon. Luna- '''A magical cat formerly owned by Usagi, Linka's original incarnation. She has the ability to speak and summon the tools of the Sailor Senshi. '''Lisa Loud- '''4-year-old child prodigy of the Loud family and the first of Linka's sisters to be revealed as a Sailor Senshi. She is a reincarnation of Ami Mizuno, the original '''Sailor Mercury. Luan Loud- '''14-year-old child of the Loud family and the second of Linka's sisters to be revealed as a Sailor Senshi. She is a reincarnation of Rei Hino, the original '''Sailor Mars. Lynn Loud Jr.- '''13-year-old child of the Loud family, the third of Linka's sisters to be revealed as a Sailor Senshi. She is a reincarnation of Makoto Kino, the original '''Sailor Jupiter. Lola Loud- '''6-year-old twin to Lana Loud and the fourth of Linka's sisters to be revealed as a Sailor Senshi, and the last to be revealed in the first season. She is the reincarnation of Minako Aino, the original '''Sailor Venus. Lana Loud- '''6-year-old twin to Lola Loud and the fifth of Linka's sisters to be revealed as a Sailor Senshi. She is the reincarnation of Chibiusa Tsukino, the original '''Sailor Chibi Moon. Luna Loud- '''15-year-old child of the Loud family and the sixth of Linka's sisters to be revealed as a Sailor Senshi. She is the reincarnation of Setsuna Meiou, the original '''Sailor Pluto. Lori Loud- '''17-year-old child of the Loud family and the seventh of Linka's sisters to be revealed as a Sailor Senshi. She is the reincarnation of Michiru Kaioh, the original '''Sailor Neptune. Leni Loud- '''16-year-old child of the Loud family and the eighth of Linka's sisters to be revealed as a Sailor Senshi. She is the reincarnation of Haruka Tenou, the original '''Sailor Uranus. Lucy Loud- '''8-year-old child of the Loud family and the final of Linka's sisters to be revealed as a Sailor Senshi. She is the reincarnation of Hotaru Tomoe, the original '''Sailor Saturn. '''Empress Beryl- '''Main villain, restored from the original Queen Beryl. Episodes Season 1 Episode 1- Eep, I'm a Girl! Lincoln Becomes Linka! Episode 2- What's With All of These Transformations?! Linka is the New Sailor Moon! Episode 3- A Call For Action! Sailor Moon's First Fight! Episode 4- More Than One Senshi? Lisa is Sailor Mercury! Episode 5- Training to Understand! How Do These Powers Work? Episode 6- A Mysteriously Appearing Arcade Game? Who is Sailor V? Episode 7- Firey Comedy! The Next Senshi is Luan?! Episode 8- Confrontation in the Courtyard! Who is Behind This?! Episode 9- A Clue Appears! Mysteries Within the Arcade! Episode 10- Thundering Strength! Another Senshi Revealed! Episode 11- TBA Episode 12- TBA Episode 13- TBA Episode 14- A Diamond Heart! The Final Guardian Shines Her Colors! Episode 29- Secrets in the Moon Kingdom! Sailor Guardians of the Past?! Episode 30- Journey to the North! Storming the Lair of Beryl! Season 2 Episode 31- The Team is Narrowed Down! Where Did Their Memory Go? Trivia * The show is referred to as "Sailor Linka" in some promotional material. * "Sailor Link" aired on both Nickelodeon and TeenNick networks. However, due to some subject matter being more suitable for older viewers and possibly deterring the young audience of The Loud House, the series faced censorship on the former channel, while being intact on the latter. The edits made to the Nickelodeon airing from the TeenNick version are as follows: ** Due to the subject of a boy suddenly transforming into the opposite gender, "Eep, I'm a Girl! Lincoln Becomes Linka!" only aired on TeenNick. On Nickelodeon, episode 2 was made the first episode. To hide traces of the original episode 1, the episode became known as "The Mysterious Crescent Moon Cat! Linka is the New Sailor Moon!" and added extra scenes to resolve a potential plot hole, due to episode 2 continuing off of episode 1's cliffhanger. The introduction to the concept of Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi from the previous episode is added to this episode and an introductory note about the series taking place in an alternate dimension is added to avoid confusion about Linka's presence. ** TBA ** Due to the content of "Journey to the North! Storming the Lair of Beryl!" (the Senshi being destroyed one by one) and content suitable for older viewers in future episodes, "Secrets in the Moon Kingdom! Sailor Guardians of the Past?!" was the last new episode to air on Nickelodeon, meaning that the series would continue only on TeenNick. * Lily is the only member of the Loud family to not be a Senshi in this series. * Prior to the introduction of the concept of the Outer Senshi being introduced, Lucy was the reincarnation of Rei Hino and assumed the identity of Sailor Mars. * Despite being siblings in the Loud family, the previous incarnations of Lana and Linka, Usagi and Chibiusa, would make them mother and daughter. * Lucy's eyes are revealed when she transforms into Sailor Saturn. However, when outside of her transformation, her eyes are still hidden. * Lynn and Lola are the two siblings who bear the most striking resemblances to their original counterparts. Category:Crossovers Category:Sailor Link